<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Соблазнение (Catfishing) by FlowerFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356606">Соблазнение (Catfishing)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFox/pseuds/FlowerFox'>FlowerFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Catfishing, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dating, Emotional Manipualtion, Falling In Love, False Identity, Gen, Lies, Magic, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, SHIELD, Seduction, Spying, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFox/pseuds/FlowerFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я превосходный агент и, по неведомой причине, мне это только помогает оставаться незамеченным. Я не буду внедряться в ближний круг террористов или целоваться с богом, который хочет захватить мир, до конца своей жизни. Когда-нибудь, я буду сидеть на месте Фьюри. Я буду агентом, сыгравшим главную роль в поимке Локи. Я всё объяснил? Хорошо. Теперь извините, я не особо располагаю временем перед свиданием.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>ЩИТ приставляет к Локи агента, чтобы получить его доверие. Никто не верит, что всё пойдет по плану.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Я просто тебя встретил</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614117">Catfishing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13">boleyn13</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Всем привет!<br/>ЩИТ пытается соблазнить Локи (не онлайн). Что может пойти так?<br/>Не волнуйтесь, фанфик будет довольно коротким ;)<br/>Повеселимся :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Да, это был один из <em>тех</em> дней. Самое время поспать. Тони уже давно не прислушивался к тому, что происходило в комнате, его слух решительно не желал принимать информацию. Кажется, Фьюри опять рассказывал что-то неописуемо скучное и ненужное, но Тони было всё равно, так как он был занят несомненно важным делом — разглядыванием потолка. Какой завораживающий оттенок… белого. Или это бежевый? Сложно сказать.</p>
<p>— …абсолютно необходимо поднять наш уровень командной работы, мы рискуем…</p>
<p>  Серьёзно? Фьюри всё ещё говорил? Чувствуя себя ещё более потерянным, Тони хотел стонать в голос или хотя бы закатить глаза, но есть риск что всё это займет ещё больше времени, а на такие жертвы он не был готов. Он почти чувствовал, как с каждой минутой монолога директора у него утекали годы жизни. Естественно, он был единственным с такой точкой зрения, все остальные Мстители были полны внимания и ответственности. Оставалось десять минут, но Тони не сомневался, что они покажутся вечностью.</p>
<p>Он уже почти продумал рейтинг всех серий Стар Трэка, когда кто-то сделал ему одолжение и прервал Фьюри.</p>
<p>— Мне очень жаль вас беспокоить, Директор, но я…</p>
<p>— Агент Райн, это собрание Мстителей, — Фьюри сузил глаза. Его раздражение из-за зашедшего без стука сотрудника проступало на лице.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, но это важно, — все ещё вежливо настоял агент, но это заработало ему лишь угрожающий взгляд от начальства.</p>
<p>— Насколько я осведомлен, у вас, агент, не было миссий в последнее время, так что, я уверен, что это ваша информация может подождать ещё полчаса.</p>
<p>Нет, больше Тони определённо не вынесет.</p>
<p>— Что? Еще тридцать минут? Пожалуйста, говори, что ты там хотел, просто заставь его заткнуться, — не выдержал мужчина.</p>
<p>— Старк, — укоризненно сказала Наташа, безуспешно пытаясь заставить его пожалеть о том что его достали монологи Фьюри. Вообще Тони был удивлен что Стив к ней не присоединился, должно быть полезной информации было действительно не много. — Ну, а что? — хмыкнул он, встречаясь с немым укором в глазах Фьюри, — если агент врывается на такое безоговорочно важное собрание — это может значить лишь то, что здание уже горит, все агенты мертвы и Нью-Йорк захвачен, а наш дорогой Ник хочет это проигнорировать!</p>
<p>Тони подмигнул Фьюри, который взглядом обещал ему долгую и мучительную смерть, но всё же обратился к агенту, желая быстрее от того избавиться:</p>
<p>— Ладно, агент Райн, говорите зачем пришли, но в ваших интересах чтобы это было чем-то важным.</p>
<p> Райн кивнул и, не теряя ни секунды, выпалил:</p>
<p>— Мне, кажется, я контактировал с Призраком.</p>
<p>Отлично, ничего интересного. Однако, похоже, Фьюри так не считал. Он побледнел, и, в общем, выглядел, как если бы Райн сказал, что он умрет в течение минуты.</p>
<p>— Что? Когда?</p>
<p>— Полчаса назад, по пути на работу.</p>
<p>— Как это произошло?! Почему вы сразу не связались со штабом? Где мой рапорт? Как вы вообще…</p>
<p>Тони ненавидел быть не в курсе происходящего вокруг него. Например, как сейчас. К тому же, Фьюри практически напрашивался, чтобы его прервали.</p>
<p>— Эм, извините что прерываю, но о чём вы вообще? Что за призрак? Типа, привидение? Прям настоящее? Если да, то почему это мне не дали поработать над секретными привидениями? — откинулся на спинку стула Старк, говоря больше с иронией, чем с обидой.</p>
<p>— Призрак это кодовое название ЩИТа для Локи, — отстраненно и как-то сдавленно пробормотал Клинт и Тони заметил, как он сжал одну руку в кулак. Тони почувствовал укол вины, а его тело встрепенулось, интуитивно готовясь к опасности.</p>
<p>— Почему вы просто не зовёте его Локи? Тогда-бы, блин, не путались, — просто для того, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, возмутился Старк.</p>
<p>— Тони, это сейчас не важно. Где вы видели Локи? — Стив вновь обратился к Райну, который всё ещё стоял у двери. Он выглядел странно среди Мстителей и был совсем немного ошеломлён тем, как они проводили собрания.</p>
<p>— Как я и сказал — полчаса назад, — немного смущённо начал молодой агент, но, взяв себя в руки, продолжил более уверенно: — Я заметил его в книжном, где сам часто бываю.</p>
<p>Удивительно, что может сделать одно только имя. Упомяните имя «Локи» этой группе людей, и скучная сухая атмосфера в мгновение ока становится такой напряженной, практически, осязаемой. И был бы тут нож, он бы обязательно её разрезал. Больше никто не опирался на спинку стула. Все сидели ровно, слегка наклоняясь вперед и внимательно слушая. Тони чувствовал как дернулись его пальцы. Всего полчаса назад? Тогда, возможно, у них всё ещё был шанс достать ублюдка?</p>
<p>— Я не хотел бы повторяться… Но почему я не узнал об этом полчаса назад?! У нас бы уже было несколько команд наготове для захвата! — практически крича, всем телом обернулся на агента Николас.</p>
<p>В обычной ситуации Тони бы раздражала показная ответственность и желание следовать протоколам Фьюри, но сейчас речь была о Локи, и он не мог отрицать, что соглашается с директором.</p>
<p>К чести агента, он даже не моргнул — импульс директора не произвёл на него никакого впечатления.</p>
<p>Пустое и холодное лицо, такое же как у Наташи.</p>
<p>— Немедленная передача информации в Штаб показалось мне не самой эффективной идеей, так как я увидел возможность проследить за ним. Изначально я не был уверен что это Локи, сэр. Его волосы отличались и он хорошо ориентировался среди людей. Он покупал книги. Из-за большого количества гражданских в помещении и, принимая во внимание его способности, я хотел свести вероятность насилия к минимуму.</p>
<p>— Хорошое решение, агент, — довольно кивнул Стив и Тони пришлось признать, что призыв Мстителей закончился бы ужасной катастрофой, ведь обычно Локи не спрашивал разрешения перед тем как кого-либо атаковать.</p>
<p>— Ага, то есть вместо просьбы о подмоге, ты решил ничего не делать и только после сказать нам, что случайно встретил самого разыскиваемого преступника ЩИТа на утренней пробежке, — Наташа подняла бровь, смотря на Райна, и Тони не мог сдержать своё уважение к женщине, которая выглядела столь снисходительно, почти не прилагая усилий.</p>
<p>Не нужно было быть излишне наблюдательным, чтобы заметить что комментарий Райну пришёлся не по вкусу. Не удивительно.</p>
<p>— Агент Романоф, я был на более, чем семнадцати секретных миссиях. Поверьте, я более чем способен проследить за кем-то и быть незамеченным. Я наблюдал за ним пятнадцать минут, но он собирался уходить… Учитывая его привычку внезапно исчезать благодаря телепортации, я полагал, что он испариться, как только выйдет из магазина, так что я принял решение и подошёл.</p>
<p>Тони уже было хотел спросить не контролирует ли разум Райна какой-нибудь бог обмана. Нет, глаза казались натурально голубыми. Симпатично.</p>
<p>— Сейчас не самое время для драматической паузы. Что ты сделал?</p>
<p>Райн поднял свою правую руку, в которой был зажат телефон.</p>
<p>— У меня есть его номер.</p>
<p>Вот такое заявление заставило всех замолчать. Тони прошёлся взглядом по комнате, с одного лица на другое, но он видел одно и то же выражение. Шок. Так, должно же быть какое-то логическое объяснение. Возможно, у Локи есть настоящий телефон? Окей, Локи мог его купить. Не такая-то и проблема.</p>
<p>— Так… ты взломал его телефон. Отличная работа агент. Возьми с полки пирожок. Мне нравится когда люди пользуются своими мозгами.</p>
<p>У Тони было предчувствие, что всё не настолько просто и ни с того ни с сего делало Райна самым интересным человеком в комнате и этим можно было гордиться.</p>
<p>— Нет, Мистер Старк, я попросил его номер сам.</p>
<p>Так, Тони оставит привилегию комментировать другим Мстителям, самому ему нужно было ещё несколько минут, чтобы понять, что вообще произошло.</p>
<p>— Это ты так шутишь? Потому что я могу тебя заверить — это ни разу не смешно, — тихо проворчал Клинт и Райн покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Я не шучу. Я подошёл к нему и поговорил, затем попросил его номер телефона и он мне его дал.</p>
<p>Нет, Тони не мог больше сдерживаться:</p>
<p>— Простите, но мы сейчас говорим о том Локи? Высокий. Длинные чёрные волосы. Ядовито зелёные глаза. Иногда жаждущий власти и совсем немного социопат. Тот Локи? Или ты просто подкатил к какому-то случайному парню в магазине? Ничего не подумай, это, конечно, тоже круто, но немного менее интересно.</p>
<p>— Старк, — Наташа вздохнула и это, наверное, должно было ему что-то сказать, но Тони это не волновало, потому что он всё ещё не мог переварить то, что Локи раздавал свой номер телефона. Пока Тони осознавал, Наташа продолжила говорить.</p>
<p>— Тебе повезло, что ты всё ещё жив, агент Райн.</p>
<p>— Я не согласен.</p>
<p>Все сразу повернулись к Тору, который оставался подозрительно тихим до этого момента.</p>
<p>— Ты говорила с моим братом всего один раз, Романоф. Ты его не знаешь. Он никогда не проявлял агрессию к возможным поклонникам, только если они его очень достали. Ему нравится унижать и насмехаться над людьми, даже если они этого не осознают. Это было бы в его стиле: подыграть и дать агенту ненастоящий номер, а затем смеяться, как только он уйдет. Очень возможно, что это и случилось.</p>
<p>Со стороны Фьюри послышался очень странный звук, который напомнил Тони рык.</p>
<p>— Мы так ничего и не достигнем. Райн, садись. Мне нужен полный доклад. Твой телефон отправляется на анализ в тех-центр. Не упускай никаких деталей.</p>
<p>И так Тони удалось услышать, как агент ЩИТа встретился с Локи в свободные часы и как он притворился, что ему нравятся те же книги и, в конце концов, спросил его номер телефона.</p>
<p>— Детали, пожалуйста. Если ты каким-то образом получил номер Локи, то, возможно, мне потребуется урок пикапа в ближайшем будущем, — уныло вздохнул Энтони, подпирая щёку рукой.</p>
<p>— Тони, сосредоточься. Агент Райн, мог ли он что-то заподозрить? Что вы не самый обычный гражданин? — Стив даже не дал ему возможности поприпираться. Какая досада.</p>
<p>Агент ответил сдержанным кивком.</p>
<p>— Мы не можем быть уверены, но мне так не кажется, Капитан. Не было той атмосферы.</p>
<p>— Атмосферы? Конечно, этого достаточно для серьезных заключений.</p>
<p>Наташа не переставала менять стороны в этом разговоре. Теперь она защищала Райна.</p>
<p>— Интуиция является главным фактором шпионской работы, Старк. Нужно принимать решения за доли секунды.</p>
<p>— Ладно, хорошо. У нас есть телефон Локи. Что теперь?</p>
<p>Терпение Тони подходило к концу, ведь никто не предложил ему просто позвонить. Можно думать, что говорить по ходу дела.</p>
<p>— Это может быть нашей возможностью его найти, или заманить его в ловушку… или, для начала, проследить. Если это его настоящий номер телефона, — Наташа указала на очевидное перед тем, как повернуться обратно к Райну.</p>
<p>— Ты намекал на романтический интерес, когда спрашивал его номер?</p>
<p>— Не намеренно, но я сказал, что хотел бы встретиться и поговорить с ним еще раз… мне нужно было импровизировать и то, как я с ним говорил… мне не кажется, что он мог понять это по-другому.</p>
<p>Ну теперь даже Тони пришлось признать, что Райн был мужиком с большой буквы. Подойти к Локи и притворится, что он влюблен в него — это точно означало рисковать. Но теперь, когда Тони об этом задумался, он не смог удержаться от еще одного едкого комментария.</p>
<p>— Тор, ты присмотрись. Может быть Райн подходит твоему братцу по вкусу? Не всем нравятся высокие, голубоглазые парни с идеальными волосами знаешь ли.</p>
<p>Райн глянул на Тони с еле уловимым недоумением. Впрочем, как и многие другие, не привыкшие к его манере общения. Да уж, Райн точно представлял себе собрания Мстителей по-другому. Всё стало еще лучше, когда Тор ответил на его абсолютно нужный вопрос.</p>
<p>— У моего брата очень разнообразные вкусы, но я верю что внешность агента была бы ему приятна.</p>
<p>— Почему мы вообще об этом разговариваем? — Клинт выглядел больше расстроенным, чем запутанным, наверное, потому что очень чётко себе представлял, куда это всё шло.</p>
<p>— Давайте не будем бежать впереди паровоза, — вздохнул Фьюри, массируя висок. Было ясно, что у мужчины ужасная мигрень.</p>
<p>— Для начала попробуем проследить сам телефон, затем продумаем план действий…</p>
<p>Клинт наклонился к Тони, шепча:</p>
<p>— Двадцать долларов на то, что он принял какого-то парня со странной прической за Локи.</p>
<p>— Ты за кого меня держишь? Я миллиардер, помнишь?</p>
<p>— Окей. Пятьдесят долларов.</p>
<p>— Договорились.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующий день им всем поступил приказ явиться в штаб на ещё одно собрание. Когда Стив зашёл в конференц-зал, то увидел агента Райна, уже сидящего рядом с Фьюри. Без сомнений. Говорить они будут о Локи.<p>Может быть они его уже нашли? Честно говоря, Стив был не до конца уверен, что Райн действительно контактировал с Локи. Суперзлодей, покупающий книги в магазине, как нормальный человек? Что-то не верится.</p>
<p>— Мы явились, Ник. Давай рассказывай. Наш друг и Локи уже договорились о свидании? — Тони плюхнулся на стул рядом со Стивом и Фьюри незамедлительно нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Я бы был премного благодарен, если бы ты перестал дурачиться и воспринял эту ситуацию всерьез, Старк.</p>
<p>— Ничего не обещаю.</p>
<p>Стив решил проигнорировать комментарии Тони и обратился напрямую к Фьюри.</p>
<p>— Вы хотели нам что-то рассказать, сэр?</p>
<p>— Номер телефона, который получил Райн, ведёт только в черную дыру. Мы не можем его отследить, а официально он вообще не существует. У нас не осталось вариантов. Ну, кроме как позвонить ему. Мы это и сделаем. Сейчас.</p>
<p>Неожиданно для Стива, Клинт был тем, кто прямо спросил Фьюри в своём ли он уме. Не Тони.</p>
<p>— Да, агент Бартон, в своём. Мы с агентом Райном обсудили все детали плана по нескольку раз. Он пригласит в одно из мест, которые мы выбрали. На время встречи мы расположим Мстителей в округе, чтобы они вмешались и, по возможности, задержали Локи.</p>
<p>— Как-то это не похоже на план… может одна пятая плана, но точно не больше. А и ещё, я правильно всё услышал? Вы реально отправите его на свиданку? Я шутил, когда говорил это, честно.</p>
<p>— Вы точно уверены что это самый верный подход? У нас ещё есть время привлечь больше людей, — Наташа бросила короткий взгляд на Райна, который понял скрытый смысл предложения гораздо быстрее Стива.</p>
<p>— Я идеально квалифицирован и очень даже способен для этой задачи. К тому же, я единственный, кто может это сделать, ведь Локи дал свой номер именно мне. Не кому-то другому.</p>
<p>Недалеко от Стива Клинт раздражённо проворчал:</p>
<p>— Я даже не уверен что мы сейчас говорим о Локи.</p>
<p>Фьюри на него даже не взглянул.</p>
<p>— Шанс, что это не он минимален. Он представился как Локи и к тому же Тор проверил бумажку, на которой он написал свой телефонный номер. Он подтвердил что почерк принадлежит Локи.</p>
<p>Стив сглотнул волнение. Так это правда. Локи действительно бродил по городу, как самый обычный горожанин. Разговаривающий со всеми. Стиву пришлось признать, что думать будто бы Локи оставался всё своё время в своём супер секретном логове, обдумывая атаки и нападения было глупо.</p>
<p>— Райн, вы знаете, что делать. Вперёд, — Фьюри дал отмашку и Райн кивнул. Стиву он не казался особо взволнованным, но он наверняка практиковался последние несколько часов.</p>
<p>— Помните, я позвал вас только для того, чтобы держать вас в курсе событий. Если я хоть шорох от вас услышу… — Фьюри очень выразительно на них взглянул, предупреждая пока Райн вбивал номер в телефон.</p>
<p>Стив уже хотел было задержать дыхание, но быстро осознал всю глупость идеи и вместо этого закусил нижнюю губу. В комнате стояла идеальная тишина, разбиваемая лишь тихими гудками. Похоже это всё же оказалось шуткой, а Локи так никогда и не ответит на звонок.</p>
<p>Но он это сделал.</p>
<p>Именно в этот момент Стив понял что хорошим шпионом ему никогда не быть. Он мог притворяться кем-то другим только для прикола, для игр между друзьями. Это было далеко от них. Райну нужно было передать радость разговора с убийцей, который не чувствовал ничего кроме презрения к человечеству. И не то, чтобы Райн не справлялся.</p>
<p>— Эм, привет Локи. Это Себастьян. Помнишь… из книжного…</p>
<p>Нет, поправил себя Стив. Это было невероятно впечатляюще. Он звучал почти стеснительно, немного неуклюже и взволнованно. Как будто бы он звал кого-то на настоящее свидание, а не разговаривал с целью.</p>
<p>— В общем, это… Слушай, может ты хочешь как-нибудь поужинать со мной? Предпочтительно в пятницу вечером…</p>
<p>Несколько секунд тишины означали, что Локи что-то говорил.</p>
<p>— А… да, конечно. Если тебе так удобнее. Я знаю одно… Ладно, конечно. Почему бы и нет? Завтра в пять? Отлично. Жду не дождусь нашей встречи. Пока, — Как будто кто-то нажал на кнопку. Как только разговор закончился, улыбка улетучилась с лица Райна и осталось только недовольное выражение.</p>
<p>— Все пошло не совсем по плану.</p>
<p>— Почему? Твоё невероятное обаяние его не подкупило? — Тони был слишком доволен возможностью снова вставить свой знаменитый сарказм в разговор. У Райна на лице было написано, что точно предпочел бы делать всё это без Мстителей. Стив как никогда его понимал.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они все прослушали запись разговора несколько раз. Локи звучал не особо энергично, но слушать его было интересно. А ещё он был немного грубым. Он отказался от предложенного Райном ужина, сказав, что он предпочитает кафе. Как будто так будет легче от него избавиться, если он до смерти наскучит Локи.<p>Мило, не так ли?</p>
<p>Появилось несколько проблем. Для начала, Локи сам выбрал локацию и время, а кафе его предпочтения оказалось довольно многолюдным в большую часть дня. Прохожие не особо хорошо совмещались с вооружёнными конфликтами. Они не могли позволить себе даже возможность на ошибку. Было предложено заслать нескольких агентов притворяться персоналом кафе. Что насчёт фальшивой официантки? Стив был против.</p>
<p>— Мы уже знаем, что он ходил в книжный. Может ему это нравится. Может ему нравится это кафе. Если он туда часто заходит, то скорее всего знает персонал. Он увидит подмену. Лучше заслать кого-нибудь среди посетителей.</p>
<p>Из-за смены места план пришлось упростить. Никаких атак, только наблюдение. Райн должен попробовать разговорить Локи, узнать какую-нибудь потенциально полезную информацию. Если сначала Тони мог сказать что план однозначно провальный, то после того, как Локи действительно согласился встретиться с Райном, он уже так не считал. Хотя, всегда была вероятность того, что он понял, что что-то не так и в ловушку отправлялись сами Мстители.</p>
<p>Или Локи был простым парнем и, как все остальные, терял мозг, когда приближались симпатичные люди предпочитаемого пола. Райна без вопросов можно было назвать милым. Его работа могла довольно легко его загубить. Если Локи понял, что они его обманывают.</p>
<p>По мнению Фьюри, проблем быть не должно, у Райна было очень много опыта с миссиями подобного рода. Вообще-то, даже больше, чем у Наташи. Это похоже сильно её напрягало и заставило Тони улыбаться во все зубы. Не надолго. Время свидания подкралось стремительно и быстро, все Мстители были на позициях, через несколько улиц от кафе, где была назначена встреча Локи и Райна. Тони и Клинт сидели в фургоне с полным видео наблюдением. Как минимум пять агентов находились в кафе, каждый из них со скрытыми камерами и микрофонами. Благодаря этому, из фургона можно было отлично разглядеть Райна, сидящего за столом и ждущего Локи.</p>
<p>Ждущего Локи. Это должно быть самым невероятным событием, которое когда-либо случалось на этой планете. Нет, Локи ни за что на свете не придёт. Без шансов.</p>
<p>— Я не могу поверить что Фьюри дал добро на это… либо Локи над Райном издевается, либо он уже понял, что к чему и уебёт его, как только увидит. Ничего, блять, хорошего, — бормотал себе под нос Клинт, стуча ногой по полу фургона.</p>
<p>— Или Локи просто хочет с ним переспать… ты тоже парень. Ты должен знать что у всех есть маленькие нужды.</p>
<p>— То есть ты не считаешь что ни чем хорошим это не закончится, ведь это всего лишь самый ужасный план в истории человечества? — Клинт наклонил голову и посмотрел на Тони, который лишь пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Даже у реалити шоу сюжет продуман лучше, чем у нас план… Наверняка он даже не придёт. Это же Локи, он, блять, с нами играет.</p>
<p>— Очень возможно… но… — Клинт переместился с ноги на ногу, — Тор нам и раньше рассказывал, что его брату все очень быстро наскучивает. Будем надеятся, что он придёт для того, чтобы немного поразвлечься… например, пойти на свидание с парнем, чтобы украсть весь его капитал, затем исчезнуть, оставляя того очень возбужденным и без гроша в кармане.</p>
<p>— Так поступают только настоящие засранцы… прям, как наш. Поживем увидим, может он и не…</p>
<p>— Подтверждаю появление Локи.</p>
<p>— Да уж, это было быстро.</p>
<p>Клинт и Тони одновременно наклонились вперёд, ближе к экрану, почти ударяясь об друг друга головами. Сначала Тони подумал, что они ошиблись. Как бы сильно он не присматривался, у него не получалось заметить тёмного и угрюмого принца эмо в помещении.</p>
<p>— Матерь божья, с каких это пор у него есть борода? Я даже не думал что он в состоянии вырастить бороду. Он даже не выглядит, как Локи… У меня от этого мурашки по коже… — Клинт демонстративно содрогнулся, пока Тони приподнял бровь. Когда он наконец узнал Локи, он понял удивление напарника. Лучник был прав, это уже не выглядело, как Локи. Черные волосы стали темно коричневыми, коротко подстриженными и кучерявыми. Как ранее заметил Клинт, на лице у Локи теперь были волосы. Полная борода, аккуратно подрезанная.</p>
<p>Нетушки, это точно не Локи. Скорее человечная, нормальная хипстерская версия Локи.</p>
<p>— Подожди-ка… что это он держит?</p>
<p>— Это… стаканчик с кофе. Какого хрена? Кто в своем уме приносит кофе на свидание в кафе?</p>
<p>Они заткнулись, как только Локи приблизился к столику за которым сидел Райн. Его шаги были быстрыми, уверенными и его лицо оставалось полностью пустым. Райн, с другой стороны, начал своё представление. Стеснительная улыбка, которая выглядела абсолютно правдиво, но в то же время не подходила к лицу Райна.</p>
<p>— Привет, Локи. Я так рад, что…</p>
<p>— Меняем планы, — Локи перебил его, не особо утруждая себя манерами. — Я уже выпил кофе, — он поднял стакан, подтверждая свои слова. — Я иду на лекцию, так что у меня есть лишние двадцать минут. Хочешь пройтись?</p>
<p>Нет, Локи не звучал особо заинтересовано и Райн просто смотрел на него секунд пять, охватывая ситуацию. Ловушка? Локи просто издевается? Он понял, что происходит? Или он просто натуральный сукин сын?</p>
<p>Решение нужно было принять мгновенно. Конечно, один или два агента могут последовать за ними, но большая часть наблюдения будет оставлена в кафе. Не звучит особо безопасно и Райн наверняка это понимает. Тони бы уже давно сбежал.</p>
<p>— Ну ладно, да, конечно, — Райн встал со своего места и Локи кивнул, не останавливаясь для того, чтобы дать себя догнать. Агент ЩИТа с самой ужасной работой в мире поспешил за ним.</p>
<p>Протирая одной рукой глаза, Клинт простонал:</p>
<p>— Я знал что это плохая идея… — прочистив горло, Клинт заговорил прямо в своё радио. — Нам нужно прямое наблюдение с воздуха. Мы не можем их потерять. Постоянный визуальный контакт обязателен.</p>
<p>Тони пришлось признать, что не все агенты были хороши в своей работе, ведь спустя несколько секунд Локи и Райн исчезли с мониторов. Они могли рассчитывать только на секретный микрофон прикрепленный к Райну.</p>
<p>— Так что это за лекция?</p>
<p>Это был не самый оригинальный способ начать разговор, но что ещё мог сказать секретный агент на фальшивом свидании, в котором суперзлодей определённо не интересовался.</p>
<p>— Роберт Сандерсон представляет свою новую книгу о своих теориях о тёмной материи.</p>
<p>Тони почти упал со стула, когда это услышал и обрадовался, что Райн не был полным идиотом.</p>
<p>— Тебе нравится физика? Мне ты показался человеком искусства… смотря на все те книги по истории.</p>
<p>— У меня очень много разных интересов, — Локи звучал неимоверно скучающе пока отвечал и это не могло быть ни чем, кроме шутки. Было ясно, что он не хотел тратить время на Райна, но это и не выглядело, как ловушка. Нет, Тони определённо не понимал, что тут происходит.</p>
<p>— Окей, история, физика. Что ещё?</p>
<p>— Искусство, риторика, архитектура, музыка, математика… Почти всё что угодно, — так как у них не было картинки, Тони мог только предполагать жесты Локи. На столько же не заинтересованные, как и его тон? Серьёзно, чем они здесь занимались? Это их никуда не приведёт.</p>
<p>Райн тоже это заметил. Оказывается, он любил рисковать. Тони пришлось признать, что это у него отлично получалось. Притворяться парнем, которого достало ужасное свидание.</p>
<p>— Знаешь ведь, ты мог бы просто отказать. Я тебя ни к чему не принуждал. Если ты не хочешь гулять со мной, тогда не гуляй со мной. Не надо было приходить просто для того, чтобы потратить моё время. Ты, правда, показался мне интересным, но у меня есть более важные дела, чем торчать здесь и слушать твой пассивно-агрессивный бубнёж… это намного менее привлекательно, чем ты себе надумал.</p>
<p>Клинт и Тони обменялись взглядами. Оба готовились и даже в какой-то степени ждали большого взрыва. Или отвратительный звук ножа, входящего под кожу и прорезающего плоть, врезающегося в кость. Это не случилось. Только тишина. Неловко. В затянувшейся полной тишине Тони уже начал поминать Райна, убитого никем иным, как Локи. Но, разрывая застоявшееся молчание, разговор снова завязался.</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что меня раньше называли пассивно-агрессивным. Обычно, просто агрессивным.</p>
<p>— Звучит странно, но я бы предпочёл агрессивность.</p>
<p>— О, я очень сомневаюсь.</p>
<p>— Может быть, я сам решу?</p>
<p>Ещё одна пауза.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Ты можешь пойти со мной на лекцию. Как тебя там зовут?</p>
<p>— Себастьян и ты очень быстро превращаешься в козла.</p>
<p>— Проблемы?</p>
<p>— Поживём — увидим.</p>
<p>Они продолжали говорить и Тони начал думать, что он сходит с ума, потому что теперь они действительно болтали. Какое-то безумство. Все стало только хуже, когда они зашли на саму лекцию. Только во время этого Тони смог заставить своё тело перестать напрягаться каждую секунду.</p>
<p>   Только спустя два часа все смогли собраться в штабе. Фьюри чуть ли не сидел на Райне. Хотел послушать его доклад, каким образом он ещё жив и действительно ли ему промыли мозги. Только самое обычное. И ещё получил ли он какую-нибудь важную информацию. Типа, где он прятался и что он собирался делать дальше.</p>
<p>— Ничего такого. Он заверил меня что работает архивариусом. Это самая персональная информация, которую он мне дал. Мы будем ужинать в субботу вечером, — устало проговорил Райн и Тони поблагодарил Клинта всем своим сердцем за то, что он озвучил их общую мысль.</p>
<p>— Отлично, заставь его привести тебя домой. Нам нужен его домашний адрес. Одень-ка что-нибудь обтягивающее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Я просто тебе нравлюсь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Всем доброго времени дня,<br/>Вот и вторая глава подъехала, надеюсь, она всем понравится :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Подумав об этом всём на холодную голову, Тони пришлось признать, что их план был довольно крутым: подослать секретного агента очаровать Локи, чтобы в итоге предать и засадить в тюрьму. Это точно напоминало ему сюжет книжонки, которую он когда-то прочитал. Сходств было бы больше, если бы Райн являлся прекрасной, двадцатипятилетней девушкой. Голубые глаза и каштановые кудри точно подходили под описание. Кто бы мог подумать, что богам Асгарда такое нравится?</p>
<p>Примерно три четверти всего времени Тони был уверен, что новый план ЩИТа был отличной шуткой и ему даже хотелось согнуться от хохота. А затем жестокая реальность давала о себе знать, и одна и та же мысль не оставляла его в покое.</p>
<p>— Какого хрена тут, блять, происходит?</p>
<p>Это был Эффект Тони Старка в действии. Всегда, когда он говорил все остальные мгновенно замолкали, ничего нового. Атмосфера в зале стала немного неловкой, ведь до этого все внимательно слушали инструктаж Райна. Внимание сместилось на Тони, который лишь пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Ну, а что? Как далеко мы собираемся зайти? Мне как-то интересно, какая у этого плана конечная цель… Эй, я наверняка не единственный, кто так думает!</p>
<p>— Нет, ты не один. Я даже рад тому, что Тони поднял эту тему, ведь… мне это тоже не особо нравится, — присоединился к протесту Стив и Тони послал улыбку одобрения в его сторону. Вся поддержка приветствуется.</p>
<p>К сожалению пришла она только от Стива, Наташа и, главное, сам Райн посмотрели на них, как на полных идиотов, даже не понимая причину их сомнений.</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю в чём, собственно, проблема. Наша цель — застать Локи врасплох, облегчить его поимку. Найти его убежища, узнать его рутину, понять его слабые места, — быстро перечислил Райн таким голосом, будто бы он объяснил самую очевидную вещь на свете.</p>
<p>— Да, но… — Стив прочистил горло и неуверенно сдвинул брови. — Тони прав. Как далеко мы готовы зайти? Что мы… на самом деле от тебя требуем?</p>
<p>Наташу почему-то рассмешило недоумение Стива.</p>
<p>— Капитан Америка точно никогда не сможет работать под прикрытием. Если ты боишься отойти от протокола.</p>
<p>— А что, если Локи жизненно необходимо чтобы ты облизал его пятки? — Тони был просто обязан встрять в разгорающийся спор.</p>
<p>— Старк, чтобы ты ни пытался сказать…</p>
<p>— Не парься, Тор, это я только для примера. Я понятия не имею, чем увлекается твой брат и, если честно, знать не хочу. Но… может быть я всё равно узнаю, так как наш дорогой Райн очень скоро это выяснит.</p>
<p>Райна это совершенно не впечатлило.</p>
<p>— Мистер Старк, я уже многие годы работаю под прикрытием для ЩИТа. В этой профессии нельзя быть брезгливым или чувствительным. Я очень благодарен вашему со Стивом беспокойству, но в этом нет необходимости. Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел вернуться к подготовке.</p>
<p>Тони хмыкнул, но Стив даже не попытался скрыть недовольное выражение лица. Райн вновь повернулся к Тору и Фьюри. И Тони сдался — прекратил попытки вытащить из них информацию. Ведь если Райна не волновала перспектива становления мясной приманкой, то кем был Тони, чтобы его останавливать?</p>
<p>— И часто тут так? — тихо пробормотал Стив и Наташа улыбнулась в ответ.</p>
<p>— Работа под прикрытием? Ты не поверишь.</p>
<p>— Не, ну это-то я знаю. Я имею в виду такого типа: подослать кого-нибудь, чтобы очаровать плохого человека, чтобы… добыть информацию и арестовать его? — Тони пришлось признать, что Стив выглядел довольно забавно. Он был сбит с толку настолько сильно, что даже не мог передать свои мысли.</p>
<p>— Для Стива «Под Прикрытием» значит отрастить бороду, говорить со странным акцентом и притворяться продавцом наркотиков. Никак не стиль Маты Хари, — подмигнул Стиву Тони и тот посмотрел через плечо только для того, чтобы увидеть Райна, Тора и Фьюри, до сих пор поглощённых в своё обсуждение.</p>
<p>— Я хотел сказать… мы же не рассчитываем на то, что он переспит с Локи, правда?</p>
<p>Тони прыснул, ведь такая прямота могла быть только у Капитана Америки, но он был в какой-то степени рад, что на вопрос ответила Наташа:</p>
<p>— Пока нельзя сказать. В нашем идеальном сценарии Локи доверится Райну и покажет ему свои слабости, которыми мы воспользуемся.</p>
<p>Стив недовольно кивнул.</p>
<p>— Это значит, что мы надеемся на то, что Локи откроет дверь в квартиру, а мы ворвёмся со всей силой Мстителей и ЩИТа… Мне это всё ещё не нравится.</p>
<p>— Твои предпочтения нам по барабану, — беспечно пожала плечами Наташа. — Райну может быть и нравится повторять всем на сколько он прекрасный агент, но это действительно так, его послужной список впечатляет. Он знает, что он делает, и он в курсе, насколько требовательна к людям эта работа.</p>
<p>На языке Тони крутилась масса вопросов. Он почти спросил, насколько далеко на миссиях заходила сама Наташа, но в последний момент решил пожалеть психику. Если Стив волновался о сближении такого типа, то Тони понимал, что вступление в интимные отношения — это ещё не самый травмирующий вариант. Что если свидание мечты Локи требовало кровавого жертвоприношения с потенциальным партнером? Это звучало, как проблема.</p>
<p>— Знайте, меня как-то больше волнует энтузиазм Тора. Если Райн будет знать Локи слишком хорошо, то только привлечёт ненужное внимание.</p>
<p>— Да ладно, Райну всего лишь надо сказать: «Кстати, я ненавижу мстителей и особенно сильно Тора» и Локи будет есть из его рук, — Тони пренебрежительно вздохнул. Если бы…</p>
<p>Наташа и Стив продолжили обсуждение, а Тони тем временем наблюдал за Райном, Тором и Фьюри. Будущая игрушка и жертва Локи спокойно делала записи в блокноте, иногда прерываясь, чтобы уточнить детали, а Тони надеялся, что не все агенты настолько хладнокровны. Непроницаемое лицо и пустые глаза. Притворяющиеся, будто не могут испытывать эмоции. Каждый из них когда-нибудь сорвётся, Тони был уверен. И пока Райн не сделает это рядом с Локи всё будет нормально.</p>
<p>
  <i>Нет, это определенно ужасная идея. </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Райн выглядел хорошо, даже Стиву это было ясно. Одет просто, но элегантно. Можно было с легкостью поверить, что он отправляется на настоящее свидание. Ну если не учитывать тот факт, что он пытается заманить Локи в ловушку. И именно из-за этого у Стива болел живот уже второй день. Да, Райн сам согласился на эту роль, но Стив не мог не чувствовать ответственность за человека, которого они буквально бросают волкам. У него не было суперсил, чтобы сбежать, если что-то пойдёт не так. Райн был здесь только потому, что был не в том месте не в то время.<p>Стив потребовал себе укрытие, как можно ближе к ресторану, чтобы в случае опасности вытащить Райна с максимальной скоростью и без повреждений. Он даже думать не хотел о том, что сделает с агентом Локи, если распознает обман. Стив надеялся, что всё обойдется.</p>
<p>Если сердце Стива практически вылетало из его груди, то что чувствовал Райн? Подготовка прошла примерно так же, как и в прошлый. Они все были на позициях и как минимум половина гостей была агентами ЩИТа. Единственное, что они побоялись предпринять для безопасности, это установить камеры в самом ресторане. Так как Локи выбирал место, они не смели рисковать. Все равно, миникамеры давали хороший обзор на каждого агента.</p>
<p>И на Райна тоже.</p>
<p>Стив чуть не подавился воздухом, когда Райн зашёл в ресторан на пятнадцать минут раньше, а Локи уже был там. Сидящий за их столом, просматривающий меню с откровенно скучающим видом. В этот момент Стив поблагодарил богов, что это не он сейчас на миссии, ведь он бы определённо растерялся.</p>
<p>— Привет, я же не опоздал, да? Ты долго ждал?</p>
<p>Локи поднял голову и нет, нет и ещё раз нет, Стива точно пугает эта борода.</p>
<p>— Нет, не опоздал. Я люблю пунктуальность. Не принимай это за рвение.</p>
<p>— Слишком быстро для такого очарования. Я бы этого не выдержал.</p>
<p>— О, это было бы ужасно… — протянул Локи и Стив, ни в коем смысле в этом не разбирающийся, подумал, что его ухмылка была более игривой, чем злобной. Такого просто не могло быть.</p>
<p>Теперь Райн сидел и Локи прекрасно попадал в кадр.</p>
<p>— Я был не уверен, что ты придёшь. Мне казалось, я не оставил хорошее первое впечатление.</p>
<p>Улыбка вылезла на лицо Локи и у Стива поползли мурашки по коже.</p>
<p>— А я оставил хорошее впечатление?</p>
<p>— Частично. Всё было более-менее на лекции. До этого… не особо.</p>
<p>— Любопытно. Когда это я был «более-менее»? Я очень сильно старался быть занозой.</p>
<p>— Мне понравилось, когда ты начал жаловаться на тех людей в первом ряду. Они меня очень достали, но никто ничего не говорил. Так мне нужно детально рассказывать обо всех твоих интересных мне качествах или я могу сначала заказать себе напиток?</p>
<p>Стив практически восхищался насколько легко Райн разговаривал с Локи, он был дерзким, заставлял поверить, что он понятия не имел, кем Локи является. Или что он мог с ним сделать. И Локи он… развлекался? Ладно, почему бы и нет? Было действительно сложно принять факт, что даже самые жестокие социопаты наслаждались обычными и простыми вещами. Это давало им возможность слиться с толпой, не давая всем остальным заглянуть им в душу.</p>
<p>Райн спокойно сидел за столом с Локи, и официант появился, чтобы принять их напитки. После его ухода Локи не спешил начинать разговор, что дало Райну прекрасную возможность задать тему. Это значило, что он мог попробовать выудить какую-нибудь информацию. Стив пытался угадать, что выберет Райн.</p>
<p>— Ты был здесь раньше?</p>
<p>Или он просто поболтает.</p>
<p>— Нет, но я давно хотел зайти. Мне нравится Испанская еда.</p>
<p>— Тебе нравится готовить?</p>
<p>Не самая полезная информация, но Стив понимал, чего хотел добиться Райн. Получить симпатию и доверие перед тем, как перейти к более персональным вопросам.</p>
<p>— Да, мне нравится экспериментировать, но в итоге я всё равно готовлю одно и тоже каждый раз, — Локи пожал плечами, не вдаваясь в детали. Райн воспользовался возможностью:</p>
<p>— Я совершенно не разбираюсь в готовке и скорее всего когда-нибудь случайно прибью себя ножом или миксером. Так что я не рискую. Слава еде на вынос.</p>
<p>— Какая позорная смерть. Мужчина забил себя до смерти в попытке пожарить яйца, — голос Локи оставался довольно сухим, но Стиву показалось, что он услышал нотки веселья.</p>
<p>— Ладно, я соврал. Только яичницу я и могу готовить нормально. Хотя, мне кажется, я способен приготовить нормальный завтрак. Без блинчиков. Это уже выше моей лиги. Я так сильно стараюсь научится, так как я их просто обожаю, но они никогда не получаются. Каждый раз, когда я приезжаю к сестре она мне их горами делает, даже на обед. Она знает, насколько я ужасен в готовке.</p>
<p>Стиву пришлось отдать должное Райну, это был очень хороший способ перевести разговор на Тора, не спрашивая напрямую: «А у тебя есть братья или сестры?». Стив наблюдал за лицом Локи. Может ему показалось, но он подумал, что увидел, как взгляд Локи изменился. Не понятно только было ли это к добру или нет. Само собой разумеется, Стив ожидал, что он немедленно поменяет тему.</p>
<p>— У тебя есть кто-нибудь кроме сестры? — так, вот это неожиданный поворот.</p>
<p>— Ещё одна сестра. Я самый младший. Когда я был маленьким это очень раздражало, не настолько сильно, когда я стал подростком. У меня всегда был персональный водитель. Что насчёт тебя?</p>
<p>Губы Локи дёрнулись и сформировали улыбку:</p>
<p>— У меня есть брат и он никогда не делал для меня ничего хорошего.</p>
<p>Взгляд Стива потемнел от такой дерзости. Даже в такой обстановке Локи не мог не полить грязью Тора. А чего они ждали? Может это и была причина его прихода. Получить кого-нибудь, готового слушать его ложь.</p>
<p>— Правда? Это… эмм…</p>
<p>— Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.</p>
<p>Ещё один сюрприз. Так Локи не будет пользоваться возможностью наговорить гадостей?</p>
<p>— Ладно. Кстати, что за имя такое Локи?</p>
<p>Стив резко вдохнул. Разговор двигался слишком быстро и беспечно. Или обычный человек такое бы спросил? Откуда Стиву знать?</p>
<p>Локи поднял бровь, но Стив мог поклясться, что ситуация его всё ещё смешила.</p>
<p>— Что за имя такое Себастьян?</p>
<p>— Христианское имя. А вот Локи точно нет. Ты случайно не состоишь в Норвежском культе? Потому что это именно то, что нужно сообщать на первом свидании, — у Райна отлично получалось подделывать веселье.</p>
<p>И самым нервирующим фактом было то, что, казалось, Локи этим наслаждался. Опрокинувшись на спинку стула, он небрежно кивнул:</p>
<p>— Ты меня поймал. Я член уровня «С». Мы выбираем новые имена сразу после обряда инициации, в котором нужно провести три дня и три ночи без еды и без одежды в лесу. Если вы справитесь и не пророните ни слова на протяжении этого времени, а также построите храм голыми руками, вас наградят тремя непрерывными ночами разврата. Потом ты продаешь свою душу за бессмертие и восхитительную внешность. К примеру, — Локи показал на себя. — Вот такие вот дела… Ах да, наши внутренности плавятся, если мы едим морепродукты. Не спрашивай почему, это было в контракте.</p>
<p>Стив моргнул в недоумении, но услышал смеющегося Райна.</p>
<p>— Звучит отпадно. Как мне туда попасть?</p>
<p>— Ты не знал? Это твое собеседование.</p>
<p>— И как я себя показал?</p>
<p>— Ты слишком рад разврату.</p>
<p>— Разве это не единственная причина, из-за которой люди вступают в культы! Ну если не считать промывку мозгов… так что я всеми конечностями за.</p>
<p>Секунду спустя Стиву довелось наблюдать чудо. Локи смеялся. Ну ладно, это случалось и до этого. Правда обычно он маниакально хохотал, пока рассказывал, как много удовольствия ему доставляли страдания других. В этот раз всё было не так. Локи смеялся, потому что он думал, что Райн смешной. Никакого злобного подтекста. Стиву стало очень некомфортно.</p>
<p>— Я пришлю тебе бланк записи.</p>
<p>Стив не особо понял, что происходило дальше. Может быть потому, что всё было на удивление обычно. Хотя нет, все проходило отлично. Их разговор казался легким и забавным. Всё было нормально и не волнующе. Райн отлично вжился в своего персонажа, заявив, что он работает на очень скучной офисной должности и Локи искусно избегал персональных вопросов. Окей, он сказал, что был историком и работал в архивах, но Райн и до этого это знал. Они говорили о технической части этой работы почти двадцать минут и оказалось, что Локи, как минимум, разбирался в этой теме. Несмотря на маленькую вероятность, ЩИТу точно нужно проверить нет ли в Нью Йорке архивирусов, зовущих себя Локи.</p>
<p>Наконец, после трех блюд и довольно большого счёта, который оплатил Локи, наблюдение вновь стало интересным.</p>
<p>— Как насчёт того, чтобы выпить? За мой счет. Я не могу позволить тебе уйти, заплатив за весь ужин.</p>
<p>— Уже поздно. Ты можешь заплатить за меня в следующий раз, — отказал Локи, но сделал это довольно дружелюбно. По крайней мере Стиву так показалось.</p>
<p>Угол камеры наконец изменился, так как Локи и Райн вышли из ресторана, давая агентам снаружи хоть какую-то работу. С их камер можно было отлично рассмотреть Райна, идущего рядом с Локи. Правда, они ушли не далеко.</p>
<p>— Вот это моя машина, — Райн остановился, и ближайший агент был слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать их лица. Несмотря на это, Стив точно понял, что Райн даже не предпринял попытки сесть в машину.</p>
<p>— Тогда спокойной ночи. Хорошо добраться.</p>
<p>— Да тебе тоже.</p>
<p>Райн всё ещё не двигался с места, а Локи просто стоял перед ним. Наверняка уже страдал от скуки. Затем ситуация снова поменялась, и Стив задержал дыхание, когда Райн шагнул к Локи.</p>
<p>— Мне очень понравился этот вечер.</p>
<p>Нет. Нет. Нет. Он точно этого не сделает. Совершенно невозможно.</p>
<p>— Вопреки всем ожиданиям, я тоже хорошо провёл время.</p>
<p>— Ты точно придурок, — Стив ожидал неизбежного кровопролития, когда Райну хватило смелости наклонится вперед и поцеловать Локи в щёку.</p>
<p>Никто так и не умер. Райн пожелал Локи спокойной ночи, сел в машину и уехал. Локи всё ещё оставался на месте. Так что игра началась. Где-то на минуту. Локи обошёл ресторан и так как агенты должны были держать дистанцию, то быстро его потеряли. Дурацкая телепортация.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты, дружище, мой новый герой. Учи меня. Сэнсей, я готов.<p>Райн уже привык к выпендрёжу Тони и всего лишь почти незаметно сморщил нос в ответ на комментарий.</p>
<p>— Прошу меня простить, но я не могу насладиться вашим юмором, мистер Старк. Я только что вернулся с трёхчасового задания. Я весьма утомлён.</p>
<p>Тони небрежно махнул рукой и упал на противоположный от него стул.</p>
<p>— Тебе удалось поесть отличной Испанской еды в ресторане, зарезервированном на несколько месяцев вперёд, и изысканным вином. Я бы не жаловался.</p>
<p>— Я также провёл ужин в присутствии массового убийцы, который может в любой момент понять, что мой интерес в нём поддельный и только используется для достижения цели. Я должен всегда помнить всё о своей личности и аккуратно подбирать слова, в тоже время не теряя натуральности. Так что нет, это не идеальный пятничный вечер в моём представлении, — сухо подытожил Райн и впервые Стив подумал, что видит настоящую усталость. Это было немного позорно, что Стив даже не думал какому ментальному напряжению подвергает это задание Райна. Только закончил с Локи и сразу же возвращается на обсуждение и доклад в ЩИТ.</p>
<p>Райн сделал глоток из своего стакана воды, когда Фьюри провальсировал в комнату и сел за стол.</p>
<p>— Отличная работа Райн. Мы ещё не получили никакой значащей информации, но Локи выглядел очень расслабленно. Есть что добавить пока мы не начали? Что-нибудь, что ты заметил и что, возможно, не засекли камеры?</p>
<p>Несмотря на то, что Райн покачал головой, он начал говорить:</p>
<p>— Мне кажется, ему было комфортно со мной. То, как он говорил о своей работе… либо он вкладывает столько же усилий в свое прикрытие, как и я. А может быть, он действительно работал архивариусом. Когда я говорил о моих отношениях с сестрой, он стал заламывать пальцы. Он не делал этого в никакое другое время. Это привлекло моё внимание…</p>
<p>— Да, кажется, Локи такое делал, — задумчиво добавил Тор. — Это было его вредной привычкой. Когда он нервничал и беспокоился.</p>
<p>Тони спокойно откинулся на спинку стула и пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Какая неожиданность. Разговоры о хороших семейных отношениях нервируют Локи.</p>
<p>— Всё остальное время, как мне показалось, он получал удовольствие. Это лично моё мнение, но мне правда кажется, что я ему нравлюсь.</p>
<p>— Это Локи, ему никто не нравится, — тихо пробормотал Клин и Тор запротестовал.</p>
<p>— Это неправда. Раньше… когда его разум был невредимым, Локи не чужда была любовь, семьи и друзей.</p>
<p>В ответ Клинт пожал плечами, показывая, что ему всё равно. Наташа поспешила перехватить разговор.</p>
<p>— Я согласна с тем, что миссия удалась, так как, похоже, Локи попал в нашу ловушку и пока он не прибегал к насилию. Но информация, полученная сегодня до сих пор незначительна.</p>
<p>Не в первый раз Стив подумал, что существует некое соперничество между Наташей и Райном, раз она так критично относилась к нему и к его работе. Может быть это было обычным делом между агентами, работающими под прикрытием. Кто знал?</p>
<p>Райн громко вздохнул в раздражении:</p>
<p>— Какую информацию ты ожидала я достану? Его домашний адрес? Пароль с кредитки? Я пытаюсь установить доверие. Он медлил говорить о себе весь вечер. Ещё Локи очевидно слишком умён, чтобы повестись на основы. Я пытаюсь сделать кое-что более сложное.</p>
<p>Наташа хотела что-то ответить, но Фьюри поднял руку, прерывая ещё не начавшуюся тираду:</p>
<p>— Мы не будем сейчас обсуждать стратегию. Что мы и так делаем отлично работает. К несчастью, Локи от нас телепортировался, так что мы до сих пор не знаем, где его укрытие. Я хочу, чтобы ты на этом сфокусировался, Райн. Действуй, как ты считаешь нужным. Предложи прогулку или скажи, что подберёшь его у дома, что-то типа такого.</p>
<p>Райн медленно кивнул:</p>
<p>— Я сомневаюсь, что он пригласит меня в своё настоящее убежище.</p>
<p>— Скорее всего нет, но это начало и пока это его территория, нам это важно.</p>
<p>Тони поднял руку и Фьюри простонал:</p>
<p>— Мы не в школе, Старк. Что ты хочешь сказать?</p>
<p>— Как я и сказал, Райн мой новый герой, потому что Локи в него втрескался, но что случится если Локи действительно пригласит его к себе? Ты собираешься его трахать?</p>
<p>Стив подавился воздухом и закашлялся тогда, как Райн даже глазом не моргнул.</p>
<p>— Если миссия пройдет по плану, то не потребуется так далеко заходить.</p>
<p>— Тогда как далеко ты планируешь зайти?</p>
<p>— Старк…</p>
<p>— Нет, правда! В какой момент мы собираемся сказать: «Отлично, взяли его!». Я хочу знать, — Тони настаивал и Фьюри ещё раз вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Нам нужна рутина. Знать, куда Локи пойдёт ещё до того, как он это сделает, и куда он сбежит в случае атаки. Потому что только тогда мы сможем его поймать. Если агент Райн станет частью этой рутины, то мы будем в идеальной позиции.</p>
<p>Тони рассмеялся странным смехом:</p>
<p>— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Ник, но большинство людей включают других людей в свою ежедневную рутину, потому что они с ними работают, либо они их ебут.</p>
<p>— Иногда это часть работы, Старк, — заметила Наташа с пустым лицом и Стив больше не смог этого слушать.</p>
<p>— Этого не должно быть.</p>
<p>— Капитан Роджерс, Мистер Старк, я признателен за ваше беспокойство, и я могу вас заверить, что оно необоснованно. Я способен разобраться с любой ситуацией, с которой эта миссия столкнёт меня. Жаль, что некоторые возможности причиняют вам неудобства, но я буду тем, кто с ними разбирается, так что ваша чувствительность, в общем, не имеет значения.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующий день Райн написал Локи и предложил встретиться в обед рядом с Централ Парк, чтобы после там погулять. Локи согласился, но перенес на другой день. Это оказалось важно, так как он вломился в Музей Естественной Истории и украл несколько артефактов в день, когда с ним хотел встретиться Райн.<p>Несколько людей пострадало, но никто не умер, хоть что-то хорошее. Это также напомнило всем, с кем они имели дело, и Стив действительно не завидовал Райну.</p>
<p>Через один день они встретились на их свидании и Райн всё ещё отлично притворялся. Он приветствовал Локи поцелуем в щёку.</p>
<p>— Привет, как дела?</p>
<p>— Просто прекрасно. У меня был отличный день вчера.</p>
<p><i>Этот сукин сын…</i><br/>
<br/>
Райн даже не вздрогнул.</p>
<p>— Тогда, надеюсь, сегодня будет даже лучше.</p>
<p>— Посмотрим.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Несколько вопросов:<br/>1) Какие вы думайте отношения произойдут между Локи и агентом?<br/>2) Какими они должны быть по вашему мнению?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>здрасте от переводчика<br/>первый раз публикую текст на ао3 так что пинайте меня если что-то не так q-q</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>